1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to jewelry and more particularly to earrings that can readily be converted from one type to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
2. Prior earrings have been convertible to a different appearance by structural arrangements for physically interchanging one portion with another. Roesch Pat. No. 4,655,054 issued Apr. 7, 1987 for an Interchangeable Jewelry Assembly discloses a jewelry ornament with a fastening loop which is interchangeably joined with an ear attachment such as an ear piercing post and clutch so that different ornaments may be hung from a common ear attachment. However, that requires that small jewelry ornaments be carried separately, which can be expensive due to the need for separate jewelry components and are subject to loss and awkward to convert.